Goode High
by Mythologyboy23
Summary: Percy Jackson is taking the journey of high school. He has to deal with bullies, first loves. Jealous girls and seeing if he can get to the school of his dreams. Maybe he may just find the girl of his dreams along the way. Don't forget trying to stay on the basketball team. Feedback is always helpful don't hesitate. Rated for language and suggestive themes.
1. First Day

Goode High

I don't own PJO or any of the characters even though I'm sad about that

Percy POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I lazily sat up as my alarm kept beeping, "MOM, IS BREAKFAST READY." I call down to my mother. "YES HONEY, I MADE YOUR FAVORITE, BLUE PANCAKES." I quickly scrambled out of bed trying to rush down the hallway but on the way out I tripped over a basketball that was lying on the floor. A huge thump resounded through the house as I hit the floor. I quickly scrambled up and to the kitchen so I could eat my favorite breakfast. When I got to the kitchen my mother was there finishing up the bacon that was being fried, for the pancakes of course. She yelled "PERSEUS JACKSON, MARCH UP THOSE STAIRS AND PUT THE COMFOTER BACK ON YOUR BED." I raced up the stairs and made my bed, put on some clothes I thought looked nice and ran back downstairs. I sat there scarfing down every pancake there was when my mom said, "Percy, honey, it's time for school." I groaned and threw my head down on the table which was not a good idea since it was granite. That is how I started the first day of school with a bump on my head. I can't believe I forgot it was the first day of high school. It was the first day and I was already sick of it, I hadn't even been to my first class yet and I wanted it to be my last. As I walked through the doors that had the words Goode High written on them I was amazed at how many kids there were. After I got my schedule I was walking down the halls to my locker, reading or trying to read my schedule, stupid dyslexia. When I knocked into someone and we both fell over. "Sorry I said I didn't see you there." I said as I was picking myself up. "That's okay," I hear the most beautiful voice say. I get up and I see an angel before my very eyes. She looks prettier than a Greek goddess, she had honey blonde hair that seemed to be in princess curls that tempted me to reach out and play with them, she had a great figure she wasn't overly skinny and seemed to be in shape, but when I looked into her eyes I felt lost in a storm. Her eyes were stormy grey that had steel in them and a calculating look. She stared at me as if I was crazy but then I realized I had been staring. I quickly tried to look cool by leaning against a locker but then I remembered to late that we were in the middle of the hallway and down I went again. She started laughing this laugh that made my heart beat faster and my brain started to fuzz everything else out except her. I quickly got up dusted myself off and stuck my hand out. "Hi, my names Percy Jackson." I said, she giggled again and put her cool slender hand in my big hot one. "Hi, my names Annabeth Chase." She said it in the most beautiful voice I ever heard. In that instant I knew I had fallen in like with this strange grey eyed girl named Annabeth Chase.


	2. A stirring

Annabeth's POV

I was about to talk to him, the hottest guy I've ever seen, more when there was a shout from down the hall. "ANNABETH, WHERE ARE YOU?" I quickly turned my head to see who was shouting for me. That was when I saw my best friend Thalia Grace, who was a cross between a punk and an emo.

When I turned back around to talk to Percy and ask him whose class he had. He was gone, without a trace not even saying goodbye. I was a bit crestfallen without even knowing why I mean I had just met the well-built, black windswept hair, beautiful green eyed boy.

I turned to tell Thalia about what just happened when I felt arms come around my waist. For a second I hoped it was Percy, but I quickly dismissed that thought as soon as it came. I turned to see my other best friend Luke Castallen, he was laughing at how red my face was.

While he was laughing Thalia looked like she was about to take an arrow and shoot him. That is until he walked up to her and captured her lips in his, she immediately took on a glazed over look. I laughed at how in love she was, until the bell rang and I almost jumped out of my skin.

I couldn't be late for the first day of school, I ran down the hallway to my first class. I had Greek with Mr. Brunner, this was my favorite class since I had taken it all middle school and I had somehow had a knack for it. As I walked in I couldn't believe my eyes, there sitting by the only desk was Percy freaking Jackson. I slowly made my way over to the desk, for some reason I was unbelievably nervous. As I sat down I noticed he was staring off into space, he didn't even notice me when I sat down.

When he finally came out of the trance with a jolt he saw me sitting there beside him and started turning red. As I was about to start a conversation our teacher walked in, he looked at me and winked since he knew me from past classes.

He wheeled up to the front of the class and said, "Hello everyone, my name is Chiron Brunner but you wonderful children are in luck and can call me Mr. Brunner. Now for the first few months of school you will be working on a project. This project will be about the twelve Olympians and you will pair up, but I will be picking the partners."

A collective groan ran through the class when they heard that they wouldn't be picking their own partners. He continued, "Here are the partners, Percy and Annabeth," we looked at each other as he read the other names. He looked completely shocked, but you could also see a bit of a red tinge to his cheeks.

I dismissed this as just the room being hot, Mr. Brunner went on to explain how we would describe an event were the gods or goddesses we picked interacted with each other. I asked Percy after; Mr. Brunner was done explaining what god he picked.

He answered, "I picked Poseidon because I love swimming and I've never been in an earthquake but they seem cool. What goddess did you pick?" I looked at him then answered, "I picked Athena because I could be her daughter." He laughed and said, "So you're a wise girl, huh never would have taken you to be one."

I glared at him then said, "Shut up at least I don't have seaweed for a brain and tell a girl she looks like a dumb blonde." He quickly answered and stuttered, "Nnn ooo that's not what I meant, whaat I meant tooo say umm was umm. You're too pretty and you look atheletic, I thhhhought you were umm I don't know." I muttered under my breath, "Seaweed Brain."

He raised his head looking guilty until he saw the smile on my face. He started smiling and I don't know why but he brushed the hair out of my face. As I looked into his smoldering green eyes I felt something sturring inside of me, it felt like happiness but so much more. Before I could find out what it was the bell rang, I quickly ran out of the classroom trying to find Thalia.


	3. A Dare

Luke's POV

Ugggh I hate having to pretend that I actually love Thalia, I wish I didn't have to keep going with this stupid dare. I have to be Thalia's boyfriend until my real girlfriend Calypso. She was also supposed to date some stupid loser named Peter Johnson or something.

She said that he moved away from the school after about a month of dating him. She said that on the last day she broke his heart so as to keep the dare. She also said that she would be coming to this school in a couple days.

As I was walking down the hall I see some muscular looking black haired boy talking to Annabeth. I didn't want to talk to that annoying know it all and act completely smitten with her best friend. I turned down the side hall and started walking that's when I saw Thalia blushing and talking to a black haired pale boy with sunken in eyes, they looked almost black.

She laughed and for some reason I had a pit in my stomach, I know I don't like her but even when I don't like her she should still be faithful to me I'm much hotter than that little punk that is talking to Thalia. I walked over to them and cleared my throat, she turned around so quickly I thought she should have whiplash.

The emo looking boy nodded at me and turned around to leave. Before he could leave I stopped him and said, "Hi my name is look, Thalia's BOYFRIEND." When I said that he got this look in his eyes like he could rip my head off.

I glared at him but Thalia got in between me and the kid. He quickly turned away and looked as if he was going to cry. As he turned away Thalia got this look in her eye when she looks at him and said, "Nico… never mind bye I'll talk to you in Italian."

He turned around and just gave this little smile that made her blush. As soon as he was too far away to hear I turned to her and said, "You can never talk to that freak again, even if you have a project with him, just ask the teacher to switch partners." She got this horrible glare in her eye that almost maybe take a step back.

When she finally spoke it was with icy venom that made me want to run home and call calypso. She said, "You have no right to tell me who I can and can't hang out with. You may be my boyfriend but you don't get to control who I am around.

She stomped away as she started to cry when ever her footsteps landed a tear would fall. As she walked away I knew I would have to do something amazing to get her to forgive me. That night when I got home I find someone sitting waiting for me in my favorite chair.

As soon as I saw who it was I said, "Oh it's you I thought I would have to wait until something big happened." The person responded, "You don't have to sound to disappointed now all you have to do is go to school tomorrow and everything will be explained."


	4. ANNOUNCMENT

**HI EVERONE I DON'T KNOW HOW MANY OF YOU ACTUALLY CARE BUT I GOT IN A UTV ACCIDENT AND MY LEFT ARM IS IN A CAST SAME AS MY LEFT LEG. I REALLY LOVE WRITING THIS STORY AND I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT I WANTED TO APPLOGIZE FOR THE WAIT. I WILL BE POSTING A NEW PAGE SOON. I SHOULD HAVE A LOT MORE TIME TO WRITE NOW. I JUST WANTED TO SAY SORRY IF IT IS BAD AND THANKS FOR EVERYONES SUPPORT.**


	5. Happy Day, Not

Percy's POV

I walked into school the next day excited because my two best friends, since I was two years old were coming to my school. I was also excited because I was going to ask Annabeth for her number. This may not seem like such a big deal but it was making me a nervous wreck.

As I walked down the hall I saw two people laughing together, I ran up to them and punched the small black haired kid in the arm I laughed and said "still an emo aren't we Nico." He scowled and said "I'm not emo I just like the color black." I laughed along with the tall lanky kid next to Nico, I smiled and hugged him. He then said "Percy, it's been to long I mean what has it been two maybe three days."

I laughed then said "I know G-Man it has been too long." Nico pipped up and said "I was here yesterday but I didn't see you Percy, were you already making new friends." I laughed and answered yeah I thought I could use an upgrade in friends." As I said this Annabeth and Thalia came walking down the hallway. I introduced the two groups and we all had the same schedule except for electives. I had Basketball, Annabeth had Architecture, Thalia had Theater, Grover had Gardening, and Nico had Soccer.

We spent the rest of the morning talking, laughing, and falling asleep in class, where my dreams concerned a certain Blonde haired grey eyed girl. That is until we walked into the lunch room and I saw the most terrifying thing ever, Calypso Titan stood in the middle of the lunchroom with Luke by her side.

I suddenly remembered the last day at my old school when I told her I loved her and she said I was an untalented loser who would never make it to North Carolina, my dream school. I ran out of the lunch room and to the gym so I could shoot some hoops. I started with my free throws then went pull up jumpers, then threes, then my move.

What I did was face away from the hoop fake one side go the other fade away and shoot, as soon as I released the ball I knew it was going in so I started walking to get my stuff when heard the swish of the hoop as the ball went through.

As I walked out of the gym I saw Annabeth standing there, she said "I thought you swam?" I answered, "I do but I love basketball more, it just helps me to think and relax." That's how we spent the rest of lunch, just Annabeth and I talking. I was getting ready to fall, yes I was about to take that big plunge and fall in love for the second time.

As lunch ended I thought it would be the perfect time to get Annabeth's number so I asked "Annnnnaa, ahem Annabeth can um I umm," I took a deep breath then, "Annabeth can I have your phone number?" she laughed and said "Of course, but you can't be asking because you like me I just got asked out by the hottest guy, Ashton." I felt heartbroken but smiled and said good for you."


End file.
